hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
TV
TVs are objects that appear around Hello Neighbor. Usage Alpha 4 has added a new kind of TV - convex TV. They differ from ordinary ones in that they do not show anything, but only reflect (not counting the Fear of Darkness and the basement in Alpha 4, where the TV shows interference). In the reflection on the screen of such a TV there is a lot of everything interesting, but at the same time not having any significance for the plot or gameplay. Depending on the side of the horizon where the TV is directed, what has reflected in it changes. At Beta, a convex-screen TV only works in the protagonist’s apartment. The release of the TV added another soundtrack. Location Prototype In the hall. Pre-Alpha In the hall ''and the room with three armchairs and among the things of Nicky Roth. At the second stage of the game, a second one appears in the room with three Chairs. Alpha 1 In the ''hall ''and ''Living Room. Alpha 2 In the hall, bedroom, and basement. Alpha 3 In the hall, bedroom, and basement. Alpha 4 In the hall, bedroom, and room without a wall. Beta 1-3 In the same place as in Alpha 4. Act 1 In the bedroom, hall, two in the basement and in a dream with an accident. Also in Nicky Roth's House, in the living room/main room. Act 2 In the bedroom and hall. Act 3 In the bedroom, hall, room without a wall, near the nursery, in a room with family amenities, and in Nicky Roth's living room, just like Act 1. Trivia * Alpha 2 used a new audio track that plays like a broken television in Alpha 4. * Such a TV can be found in the basement of Neighbor and in Fear of the Darkness. * Some convex TVs show terrain but without a door. * Strange, but in Beta 3, the TVs of the Neighbor and the Main character have the same icon in the inventory. * The greeting in the new audio track in Release is a reference to the Russian Youtuber Maugly. * The neighbor can carry the TV. * In the basement of the Alpha 2, there is an old-style TV set. It is included from the very beginning of the main game. * If you put the TV on the floor and it will be included in Alpha 2, then the Neighbor will not be able to turn it off. * On TVs with a convex screen, there is a test image, so that you can see unknown images in it. * A similar situation was in Pre-Alpha with windows above the second floor, they showed the porch of Neighbor's house instead of reflection. * In the release, the test image for such TVs was removed. The TV plays the video only in Alpha 2, in other versions, when the TV is turned on, only interference appears on the screen. Gallery Static-e1478224132161.jpg|The Neighbor watching the TV in the Prototype. pr c.jpg|TV in Prototype. The Neighbor watching TV in Pre-Alpha.png|Mr. Peterson Watching TV in the Pre-Alpha. Included realistic TV.png|Turned on TV in Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1. Included realistic TV in alpha 2 basement .png|Turned on TV in the Basement (Alpha 2). Included TV in the Alpha 2.png|Included TV in the Alpha 2 Included TV in the Alpha 3-4.jpg|Included TV in the Alpha 3-4 Reflection in TV.png|Reflection in TV New reflection in TV.png|New reflection in TV Included TV in the Alpha 4.png|Included TV in the Alpha 4 Included TV in the Beta.png|Included TV in the Beta All TVS from act 1.png|The game has two types of TVs. On the left is the TV of the protagonist, on the right are the TVs of the Neighbor. Sounds * This video plays an enabled TV from Alpha 2, but in black and white and with a completely different audio track. * This is it's early version ru:Телевизор Category:Objects Category:Non-portable objects Category:Important items